dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniella Karagach
| died= | hometown= Brooklyn, New York | partner= }} Daniella Brittany Karagach is a professional dancer in Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Karagach was born in Brooklyn, New York, to immigrant parents from Moldova. Her mother, Regina Yvette Karagach (1971–) and father, Mark Karagach (1966–) divorced a year after her birth. She was raised by a single mother for most of her childhood. Her family now includes a stepsister, Ariana Zurinam, and stepfather, Arie Zurinam. Daniella grew up in Forest Hills and Bath Beach neighborhoods of New York, but later moved to South Beach in Staten Island. She began to study ballet at the age of three. When she was seven, Daniella started taking Latin dance classes. At age eleven, she began to study standard ballroom dancesport, forming a partnership with Leonid Juashkovsky. Despite an ADHD diagnosis, she excelled in school. She attended Franklin D. Roosevelt High School and later, The City University of New York, at the Staten Island College Campus (2010), majoring in childhood education. Career Karagach dances with Pasha Pashkov. Pasha and Daniella started dancing together in January 2009. Together, they are seven-time United States 10-Dance Champions and Latin Champions. Daniella is the youngest US competitor to ever hold this title. Daniella and Pasha were selected to represent the US at the 2009 World Games in Taiwan. They made the semifinal in the world championship, taking place in Spain. Pasha and Daniella held on to their 10 dance US championship in both, the NDCA and USA Dance Nationals in 2010 and 2011. They represented the US at the 10 Dance World Championship in Austria, the Ballroom World Championship in Germany in November 2010 and the World Cup in Korea. In 2011, they represented the United States at the World 10 Dance Cup in Szombathely, Hungary (June 2011), World Latin Championship in Singapore (September 2011), World Ballroom Championship in Moscow, Russia (Oct. 2011), as well as the Ten Dance World Championship in Shanghai, China (November 2011). In October 2011, they won the UK Open Ten Dance Championship, which took place in London. In 2012 they became the US dance national Latin champions. In 2012, they made the semifinal of the prestigious Blackpool Dance Festival. Pasha and Daniella are the first US couple in forty years to represent the US in all four styles at the world championships (Latin, Ballroom, Ten dance, and Show dance). They were featured in the touring shows Dancing Pros (2014) and Dance Legends (2015). In 2017, after turning professional in the Latin Dancesport division, Karagach and Pashkov won the Blackpool (British Open) Rising Star Professional championship, as well as the UK Open Rising Star Professional championship. In 2018, they won the United States Latin American Showdance Championship. They appeared on NBC's 2nd season of World of Dance (2018). Personal Life She is married to her dance partner Pasha Pashkov. The couple married 18 July 2014 after four years of dating. Gallery Daniella-Season28Promo.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 sean lindsay 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 sean lindsay keo brandon instagram 10 1.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals